PokeRemnant: Hyper Mashup
by fractale
Summary: Cyrus finally achieved the world without soul hiding in another universe, where no 10 year old kid can stop him. But witch a little twist. now, as The God of Destructive Ligth, he needs to play the worlds most destructive Chess game with the guy who became god with him, The God of Gentle Darkness
1. chapter -1 An Ending

LOCATION: A TOP OF MOUNTAIN THAT'S NAME IS UNNESSESERY.

TIME: NEAR MIDNIGTH

Two guards were sitting on top of a security tower, waiting their new orders from their boss. Both were bored because no one could reach into that place without rigth equipment and determination thats only seen by humans of the game 'UNDERTALE'. They were so bored the guards started to talk to each other.

"Do you know... why are we here?"

"I dunno man, that's one of the Life's biggest mysteries. But if i need to guess, i think some kind of omnipotent god wants to torture us while eating his unending supply of popcorn."

"No, i wanted to say why are we here, on the top of a security tower of a fortress that's on the top of a mountain in the middle of nowhere."

"To be honest? I just wanna be here, on the top of this security tower thats far from the lab in 4 floors below ground. They say the ones who went there loses their mind and blabber some nonsense."

"_Thank you for the info of the lab_" Before the guards react to this new third voice, he knocked the guards with two shift strike. he entered the main building, knocked an high ranking officer out of commission and took its elavator card that allows him to reach the floor B4. After a final check to the explosives and ammunation, he used the elavator using the elavator card.

* * *

In the lab, there is only one man that is alive. that man wears gray jumpsuit and white labcoat. But for the intruder, the signiture part of his body is his blue hairs that looks like they defy gravity. "Just as I guessed" The tired voice of blue haired man said. "The Interpol used one of their IMU to hunt me." "So... You know i am here." a guy said. His outfit is made of black; black shoes, black flexible suit, black hoodie and a black mask. "And I guess you know why I am here." The man smiled a bit. "Yes, I guess you were ordered to stop me from making a... 'World ending weapon'. Those buffoons doesnt know what I am actually doing. Just like you who dont know you are already _fallen_ into my trap." Just after he said trap, a trap door opened under shadow and he fell, revealing he is trapped in a giant glass tube. "You are lucky that you came in rigth time to witness creation of a new world." Blue haired guy started to monolouge. "As you may already know, i developed technology that allows me to access diffirent locations that allows me to steal everything I want. But that is actually a side effect of what i truly found." the black clothed guy surprised "No freakin way." "Yes. I; Cyrus, created the device that allows me to reach another universes. Here, let me show you what did i bring from there." the blue haired guy, now named Cyrus, took 2 spherical object. both of them were half white half purple, had 2 pink circles on its sides and a white 'M' in front of the purple side of the ball. Those are known as the Master ball, which allows its user to capture ANY kind of monsters known as pokémon without fail, no matter how strong the target pokémon is. Cyrus throws the masterballs and 2 diffirent pokémon comes out of them. One of them was a blue quadrupedal beast that wore a armor like plare on its chest. on it has a single blue spherical orb. Other beast is bipedial purple-pink dragon who has shoulder plates that both contains a single orange orb. "They say seeing is believing... but i can't believe what I saw here." Cyrus turned his back to black hooded guy and started to walk towards Dialga and Palkia.

"Dialga: The ruler of time, Palkia: Fhe ruler of space; I, Cyrus, command you. Create a new universe for me." both 5 meter high behemoth started to breathe energy to create a shining orb. Cyrus turned to black hooded guy and contunued his monolouge. "As you can see, you are too late to stop me, Mr. Shadow. Rigth now, I control the fate of this universe; and i fated it to die. And the funniest part? You, the top Agent of Impossible Missions Unit, can do nothing to stop me. Now, i have a date with my destiny as god of soulless world." Cyrus turned his back and walked to enter the created universe.

**CRASH**

Just to stop at sound of broken glass and saw Shadow, running to Cyrus couldn't find enough time to command Dialga and Palkia. Two dragons destroyed the universe they were in and created a new one, making Cyrus and Shadow its gods. to new world, two are named as God of Destructive Light and God of Gentle Darkness.

* * *

**This is fractale and welcome to the my story, this place is my place where i blabber about things i hate i read from other fanfictions, i want to make in my own facfictions and some other randomness i like to talk... or explaining things i had in mind for creating this story, like 'Why is Cyrus here' or 'What is this _ you created. but rigth now, i blabber about things i hate.**

**first thing first: characters, crossing characters, and orginalized canon characters. i know people wants their main characters less dense(cough cough ash kechum cough couch) or people making something that never, ever happen in billion years.(ash betrays all/all betrays ash.) ash dies all the time, specially in the movies. so creating that something killing ash is reasonable. ash is just too kind and wants to help everyone, even team rocket, so i underatand that part too. ash training in mount silver is seemingly good idea too, it works for his dream to be the pokemon master. people betraying ash? why could anyone betray the person who helps people around him realise their dreams? i dont understand that. specially this 3 month or so, where ash beat LEGENDARY TAPU KOKEKO ON TV. this unreasonable idea is made from lack of ideas. if you are making someone betrays ash, at least make it reasonable, like team _ mind controlling his friends and family.**

* * *

**now, second thing about characters, OP characters, mary sues and gary stus**

**now, there is a thin line, between an overpowered character and a mary sue. in a classroom where everyone has black hair, the one blonde stands out, but when every male and female has anime hairs, the blonde hair doesnt stand much. this is similar to this, in a world where everyone has superpowers, ability of fligth is pretty much fall into shadows. but in a Doctor Who universe, flying without a device or vehicle is just asking for investigation by THE DOCTOR.**

**same thing work as this, if you somewhat follow the cannon with an OC character, you tend to calculate the effects of that character creates in the storyline. if your OC kills/captures Orochimaru the snake sannin before chunin exam, your chunin exam wont end with invasion of Konohagakure-no sato by Sunagakure-no sato and Otogakure-no sato, which is orchestrated by the very guy you killed/captured.**

**and there is levels of characters abilities. if you were allowed to rank characters abilities, you would put DBS Goku with peoples like Superman, which is already as strong as some characters in dragonball in its weakest reincarnation.**

* * *

**third thing i want to blabber about characters is the interractions between characters and their enviroment. you dont see a druid cutting trees/destroying forests. or a pyromaniac not burning everything in its path. in pokemon, all fire attacks can create a forest fire, some ice type attacks can replicate ice age with enough power, or ghost types literally ripping the life out of you. but they dont do that. fire type pokemons work their fire type attacks on stones or water types, ice types tends to live in icy places where is as cold as they like. and ghost type mons do soul ripping thing for a prank and always put the soul back to their intended body.**

**coming this, your characters body is important for its interractions too. you cant think a mermaid walking around, its a freakin _mermaid_, it has a fish/dolphin tail for legs. they cant move around as freely as lamias, who have longer and more flexible snake tails for legs. so you need to put your mermaids on a wheelchair, or magically give them legs just like Little Mermaid if you want to move them freely.**

* * *

**ok... now, about Cyrus, i just wanted to create a RWBY REMNANT like world with pokemon. and for that, i just cant drop it like monty oum did for RWBY. so, i made him dropped to world and made him capture dialga and palkia via Master Ball, which is more better way to control a legendary than the RED CHAINS.**

**and the titles of gods, they actually came from yugioh GX' Ligth of Destruction and Gentle Darkness. **


	2. chapter 0

* * *

* * *

**Its me, fractale. I just want to tell to you readers that can you tell me the mistakes i made in writing? i know i am not a native talker and i Cant know english better than some of you. so... if you found a mistake i made in my writing, can you tell that to me via PMS? i am honored if you do that.**

* * *

Shadow's Point of Wiev(PoW)

* * *

Am I still alive? Am I dead? I dont know anymore. i am flowing in this void like forever. Damn that Cyrus for destroying the world. That damned guy killed my daugther if what he said is rigth. I am sorry Maria, I couldn't save you... now, i am flowing in this void until i die from olld age or something... Why.

"That must be what they call irony. i wanted to become god of emotionless world, and the guy who jumped with me is nothing more than emotional wreck." I opened my eyes and saw him, flowing in this Void with me. "I guess.. " I said, not wanting to talk much."Look, its pretty much obivious that we are gods, and we need to spend rest of our life together." "So?" I answered, still not wanting to talk. "So, I want to challange you in a game of chess." That took my atention."Okay, what are the rules?" I asked to him. "Its actually simple." he said. "We will create a world, for our chessboard. Then, we both create our pawns and evolve them. which creation ends others creations wins. and winner kills the loser." I turned to Cyrus, smirking. " You know what? I think the longest game nigth is about to begin."

**End of Shadow's PoW**

* * *

AN ETHERNITY LATER.

* * *

In not so random city behind walls, in not so random hospital, a child were born.

"ITS A BOY"

* * *

* * *

**Okay, thats it for this minus part. in next episode, we will follow this kids life. for now please read this guy's mumblings.**

* * *

**now, lets talk about locations, and effects on the characters.****humans who lives in a forest and interacts with it learns how to travel on the trees. humans of desert requires less water, because lack of the water sources. people living near water tends to learn swimming and fishing. and people of the mountains learns hunting and climbing and they feel less cold. and people of riverlands learn to farm and use clean water for their advanta****ges.****You, as a potential writer must think about the effects of enviroment over mc's for instance, if your main character isnt used to desert's heat and lack of water, your character must pack lots of water for that section of the part and protect themselves from overheating. if your main character wears black hoodie under the burning sun of desert, that main character will turn into a fried chicken before end of the episode. and we dont want that to happen.**

* * *

**most of the enviroment is alive and changing. the forests conrains lots of diffirent life forms from bees and ants to bears and monkeys. but you cant put a monkey into every world, it doesnt work with local ecology. if you want to use a monkey variant in your story, you need to use the worlds variant of monkey, like mankeys of pokemon world, or create an entire species for monkeying around.**

* * *

**i thin i blabber enough about that, see ya in next episode**


	3. part 1

In a town away from walled cities, you need to be careful when you move in the forest. They contain what humans call Creatures of Grimm. But every once in a while, some idiot decides that its a good time to walk around without a weapon or protective gear. Those guys becomes prey to Grimm. Some reseachers tried to investigate what are those Grimms but they always fails to do it because of 2 reason: 1st reason is you cant investigate a Grimm when its alive, because it kills you, and 2nd reason is Grimm turns into black dust when they die. and Until now, no one known could control Grimm.

* * *

In the Crimson Cry Forest, a boy, who is no older than 6 or 7 years, were running away from 2 shadowy creatures. One of them throws small rocks towards the boy, and other tries to engages a close combat with him. After dodging another attack from one Grimm, he started to charge a white orb. "Mirror Shot" he shouted before releasing a blinding light of steel energy that damaged them. the ligth based attack isnt strong enough to turn them into dust but it knocked the blackened figures back to charge another attack. "Dazzling Gleam" He released another ligth based attack, but this time, charged with fairy type energy. He used his full power and knocked himself out due to lack of energy. but he didn't know that he didn't used Dazzling Gleam attack, its effects were diffirent than Dazzling Gleam.

* * *

When the boy woke up, he didnt believe that he was still alive after knocking himself out. when he stood up and looked around, he saw 2 similar, but non blackened creature. one of them looks like a blue bipedal canine which has black legs and upper torso, and a blue tail. the other figure would be considered as a small human if it didnt have a snow white skin. It looks like it was wearing her mother's dress. Last notable physical appearance of the second humanoid is that it has a bowl cut over its eyes. He knew that the two figure was the blackened beasts that were chasing him. Then, he remembered that he was knoced out, so his mother and father should be worried and a search squad were on the way of him.

* * *

After the boy started panicking and running around in circles, the two humanoid creature woke up, looking around with a newborn's eyes. The two humanoid beast didn't know what happened before this place, but both of them found that the boy felt like a friend. The two watched boy, who was panicking with the energy he didn't have many to begin with until he lies down near a tree with lack of energy, fallen asleep with the lack of energy. the humanoids walked to the boy and slept near him.

* * *

In the town of Crimson Cry, a man is waiting some possible bad news. but he didn't think about 2 pasified Grimm with his son. He knew his son is one of the best, if not the best, figthers in his age group; but he didnt think about his son sucsessfully pacify 2 diffirent race of Grimm. The Grimm looks like they were children of his son. This is the first known time that someone can get closer to the Grimm without worrying about death. so, he did the thing most person would to: reseach the humanoid Grimms

* * *

Shadow And Ligth Grimm

Writer: Proffessor Garreth Ken Juniper

Part 1: Purification

As long as we knew, the Grimm were the enermy, They hunted humans for decades, centries or millenias maybe. Because of that, unless you lived behind walls of the walled cities, every person learned how to figth. When I first purified Ryu and Yui, I didn't know what to do with them. But before explaining what the Grimms looks like or what is their preferred style, I need to tell you process itself. After Yui learned how to controll other Grimms mind, we captured a Shadow Grimm and looked its celluar sclupture under a microscope, and compared it to cells of Ryu and Yui. We learned that the Shadow Grimms are shadow dust melded to their shape, and Ligth Grimm are more physically stable than their Shadow counterparts, because their cells were binded by more durable purified shadow dust, which we dubbed as Ligth dust. The reseachs shows that the Ligth Spirit energy, given in non contact way, can purify Shadow Grimms, and turn them into Ligth Grimms. For further reference, I will call the Ligth spirit energy with 'Fairy energy'

Part 2: Natural Energies And Origins

I talked about the fairy energy in the first part, but its time we start to talk about the Natural Energies and Origins that is connected to them. Every person has a origin, that is connected to their being. there are 5 diffirent type of origin that has diffirent sources. the first group of origin is Enhanchers. Those origins powers humans physical abilities. A human who has speed origin, even untrained, is naturally faster than normal human who trained himself to run faster. The second group of origin is known as Feral group. A human who has Feral origin is basically half human and half animals. the best known examples of this origin are mermailfolk, minataurs, harpies and centaurs; which classified as aquatic origin, bull origin, avian origin and horse origin. But some origins are accepted as Feral origin even if it isnt animal because of their body. There are 2 diffirent plant origin, one of the plant origins is Nature origin because they can manuplate nature, and the other one is Feral origin because they _are_ the nature. Third group of origins is Nature Origin, which can manuplate certain Natural Energy inside and outside of their bodies. Someone with natural origin can manuplate fire, water, plantlife, electricity, earth or air with their origin. Fourth group of origin is known as Grimm origin. humans who have this kind of origin can do everything that originated Grimm can do. People who have this type of origin may have more diverse techniques than people with nature origin. People with Grimm origins may have the extra body parts that the originated Grimm may have. For example, some people with Ralts origin, which is Yui's race, may have 2 spherical horn that feel the emotions around them. and the fifth group of origin has only one origin: the Ruler Origin. People with ruler origin can control the beings under their other origins. For example, a Ruler-ArachnidGrimm origin can rule all arachnid Grimms in a certain range.

As can be seen in example of Ruler origin, one can have more than one origin. some people has two or more origin that is combined into one. like Rose-Speed origin.

some people have origins that back each other up. most of this origins are nature-feral origin, like avian-air origin. and no one has Ruler origin alone.

* * *

Part 3: Know Your Grimm

You can't make a vegan eat meat, and you can' feed someone who hates sour food with a pickle. same thing is true with grimm too. you can't make a canine Grimm eat too much vegetable without some meat. i made a page system for every single type of Ligth Grimm i met before. Please Check GrimmDex for more information.

* * *

GRIMM TYPE: RALTS

General body:

Heigth: ~0.4 meter

Weigth: ~6.5 kilograms

Nature: Psychokinesis-Fairy

General food preference: everything that a human can eat.

personality: every emotion around them.

Ralts are small humanoid creatures who are strong empathic abilities. Every single Ralts speciment show empathic ability. They dont have strong psychokinetic power or speed, but they have abilities that temporarily power themselves like psychokinetic utility move - calm mind, or natural utility move - double team.

* * *

GRIMM TYPE: RIOLU

General body:

Heigth: ~0.7 meter

Weigth: ~ 20 kilogram

Nature: Combat

General food preferance: can eat every edible food but prefers meat more.

Personality: playful, energetic, royal.

Riolus are one of the races that is known to use balanced spirit nature that is called Aura. Riolu race can see amd communicate others using aura. when they use their aura, their ears/apandages rises. they are fast and strong figthers, but their durablity is generally low. The Riolu races well known move is the aura based move: force palm

* * *

**Tadaaaa, thats the end of this episode. The book that is here: the shadow and ligth grimm is, in canon, the book the main character, Gareth Ken Juniper's book that is written by him in future. for the future references, I will use it to explain stuff about my story, unless there is a thing my character cant know, which I will explain here. i think i rambled enough here, so... see ya in next episode.**


	4. part 2

* * *

* * *

**Hey there this is your writer fractale, i forgot putting the copyrigth stuff into the past episodes. so..****COPYRIGTH: I dont own Pokemon or RWBY. i only own the characters that is created by my story, for my story.**

* * *

The humans aren't known for their generocity. Strong people exploits the weak and weak exploits the weaker. People who has Feral Origin or Grimm origin has discriminated by the others because of that. Only one company didn't discriminated the Feral and Grimm Origin people mostly known as Ferals, at the begining: A Textile company which is only known as Stile Textile Company, which is found by a man named Gregory Stile. When he was the CEO of his company, He made clothes for everyone. The special ordered clothes were more expensive than serial made clothes, but special ordered custom made clothes were fit like a glove to a hand.

But every good age ends. After pulling some strings and marring the daughter of Gregory Stile, Jaques J. Stile became the CEO of STC and started a policy that would make Gregory Stile roll over in his grave. Longer work time and lesser payment made lots of the Feral started to die from stress and overworking without rest.

Because of that, Ferals found The White Fang; a once peacefull organisation that decided to show humans that Ferals are just a human which have animal or Grimm based origin. In time, its peaceful leader step down and the one who came into their place is adapted more radical methods of expressing their emotions. and unfortunately, normal humans started to become more nicer and less discriminant over ferals, because of fear. This made White Fang more agressive and they started to attack shops amd companies that has anti-Feral policies, Mainly STC.

* * *

Family friends gone missing, High ranking company members dying, an entire train vagon of silk and cotton dissapearing, and Jaques Stile being more furstrated day by day makes his daughter's life harder day by day. Her life isn't a dream life most of the people think about. She always dreams about leaving this house and taking the company from her father. Until then, she needs to endure this torture his father wants her to endure.

* * *

Rigth now Weiss Stile, the heiress of Scc, is training with her sister, Winter Stile; an Officer of City of Tundra Army. Winter created 3 Spherical Grimm first and commanded them to attack. She used her Ice origin to freeze the ground, slide under their Icy Wind attack and cut one of the Ice Grimm her sister created with the blades of her skates. She turned and attacked the other two with the blades on her gauntlets.

Winter summoned 3 ice Beartic and the icicle bears started to breathe their icicle attacks. weiss dodged the icicles and slashed them with her arm blades to kill.

Winter summoned the boss wave: a giant ice golem. It tried to squeese Weiss with its giant hand. Weiss dodged its smashing hand and jumped on it. She slided on giants arm towards to its head. It tried to stop her but she cut Iits head before it could do anything.

"Good job." Winter said, "You completed your battle training quite well." Weiss let her skates melt and turned to her sister. "Thank you for helping me train and compleiment, my dear sister." both waited a second before laughing. "I needed that kind of laughter, thanks Weiss" "I needed that too, sis.

* * *

The sisters sit on the dining table, eating their food with full family. Her father Jaques Stile is known for his kindness. But thats just his media face. He is known for his rudeness, lack of anger management, and being a perfectionalist in the household of Stile Mansion. His wife, and Weiss' mother Snow Stile doesn't go out much. that's because Jaques literally locks her into the greenhouse of the Stile Mansion. Winter, the only person Weiss cares about her family, entered the Tundra Military school and escaped from his father. And the Last member of her family is that slug of a brother, Whitley J. Stile; who is literal copy of his father, and hated enermy of the sisters.

All eat their food quietly. After finishing, every female on the table 'kindly' excused themselves to their living areas, or in Winter's case, back to the military. but all three of them was implying a secret 'fuck you two' in their tone.

* * *

A weekly plan of Stile household is similar to the last week for Weiss Stile. She is never allowed to go outside, where common "diseased devilish folk who kills and kidnaps for money" is there. She is homeschooled by various teachers, from common maths to economy. Everyday, she takes 2-3 lessons. Then, she needs to eats her lunch or dinner with her father, or her more annoying little brother. after the weekdays, her sister comes and she train with figthing ability with her sister. then week repeats itself.

* * *

One particular day, Jaques needed to bring his heiress to a Job contract. She didnt know what happened, but she knew two things: 1st, she was somehow needed there; and 2nd; She would run away in the first chance. She didnt know that The Black Fang built exposives inside of Stile's road.

**KA-BOOM**

The locomotive that pulls the whole train were blown up and their particular wagon were gone out of the rail. White Fang attacked the Stile Security that was around wagon of Jaques. in the chaos, Weiss decided that its now or never and ran away to a particular crimson forest. She found a certain town in that forest, but thats another days story.

* * *

Known Mc's Origins:

Gareth Ken Juniper: Grimm(?) - Ruler Origin

The subject is known for purifying Grimm with his Ruler ability. He can manuplate General energy, Battle energy, Fire energy, Water energy, Air energy, grass energy, corrosion energy, electric energy, Ground energy, Psychokinetic energy, Rock energy, Ice energy, Swarm energy, Ghost energy, Draconic energy, Dark energy, Steel energy and Fairy energy.

Weiss Stile: Alchemic element-Ruler.

She can manuplate fire energy, water energy, ground energy, wind energy, electric energy, Ice energy and Plant energy, but her preference is ice energy. her innate ruler ability allows her to summon a ice versions of Grimm. The ice sclpuptures are as strong as her willpower.

* * *


End file.
